A Most Wonderful Gift
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Side story to Happy Birthday Severus. It's Christmas and the twins are spying and Harry is Plotting. :3 SeverusHarry. Yaoiish!


_**Max:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's a sequalish thing! Well, a side story really... O.o I hope you like! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_

_**Warning:** YAOI! SEVERUS/HARRY! LITTLE DEVIL CHILDREN!_

_**Disclaimer:** Damn! I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Oh the wonderfull Sevvy/Harry smex there would be... (Drools) _

**

* * *

**

**A Most Wonderful Gift**

Harry was sitting up in his sons' room, tucking the two little sleeping devils into bed. He was having a bit of trouble with Lucien, every time he tried to pull the blanket up, the young boys tail would twitch and pull it back down. Harry decided it would be much easier to tuck the blanket around the tail rather then covering it up.

When he finished, he left the boys room, shutting the door behind him, and went down the hall to the kitchen where Severus was busy making a cup of tea. The older man looked at his young husband as he entered the room, and handed him a glass of milk, "Go put that on the night table next to Lucien's bed will you? He made a mess last night trying to get a glass by himself."

Harry smiled and set the glass down on the kitchen table, "I'll do it in a minute Sev. Did you already go get their presents from Albus' office? Or do you want me to go get them?"

Severus set his tea cup down and pulled Harry into his arms, his chest against Harry's back, "I had Dobby bring them down for me while you were putting the boys to bed. They are already under the tree." He pointed out to the living room, the tree just barely visible from where they were standing, "Do you think we got them too many presents love? I'd say everything in those piles is worth about $6,000..."

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips as he put a hand to his mouth, "Actually, Sev, its worth more then that. I'd say around $10,000. There are the starter brooms, the absolutely expensive potion sets you insisted on getting each of them, not to mention all the new robes and other smaller expensive items. I'd say this is the most expensive Christmas so far."

"Hm..." Severus thought for a moment before deciding on something to say, "That is merely because they are now old enough to have all those things Harry. Being 8 years old is a very important time in a young wizard's life. They are now old enough to fly and to brew simple potions. It would be a waste not to teach them as soon as they are of the proper age and mental stability."

Harry sighed lightly and turned his head to look up at his husband, "Now Severus, don't you go acting like a teacher again rather then their father. You'll have plenty of time to act like a teacher when they start school in about 3 years. Now," he whispered, turning his whole body around so he was facing Severus, "it is now midnight, the kids are probably going to wake up in about 6 hours, so we should get as much sleep as we can."

Septimius crept back into his room where Lucien was sitting up in bed waiting for him, "Timi, did they say anything about our presents? Are we gonna get anything good this year? All they got us last year was a bunch of boring little toys! Humph! Muggles have no creativity! The only thing that wasn't boring is that pen and paper!" Lucien giggled, his tail flipping slightly, as he looked over to their dresser, a spelled pen and paper moving swiftly across the top, "That picture it drew of Daddy last week was the best!"

"You know, Lucien, you're beginning to act just like Father." Septimius whispered, making sure he didn't alert his parents to the fact that he and Lucien were still awake, as he crawled back into his bed, "It's really freaky. I heard Daddy talking about brooms and potion kits .And if Daddy finds out you were the one that stole that potion from Fathers lab, you're gonna be in real big trouble! Father was real mad when he couldn't find it the next morning."

Lucien giggled again, this time with a slightly evil tone in it, "Father wouldn't do anything to me! I'm his little Angel! You on the other hand, are the trouble maker. And if you try to tell Daddy about that, I'll tell him that you were the one who tore up his favorite dress robes!"

Septimius gawked at his twin, "You were the one that did that! Your so mean Lucien! Fine! I won't tell Daddy. But we have to go to sleep cause they're gonna check on us in a little bit..."

Harry was stood outside the door to his sons' room, listening to them quarrel, he chuckled happily, 'Kids... Always think their parents don't know anything about what they do.'

Severus walked up behind him and placed a hand on his should, "Harry, what are you doing? Leave them be or you'll wake them up."

"Hm, they're already awake Severus. They were spying on us. But don't let them know that we know." Harry whispered as he grabbed the hand Severus had placed on the door knob, "We'll just hide the brooms and the potions and make them wonder. It'll be fun Sev. Go do that while I give Lucien his milk. Did you put a cold spell on it?"

Severus nodded his head and walked towards the living room to do as he was asked, Harry slipping quietly into the room with the glass of milk and emerging 10 seconds later, empty handed.

"Now!" he smiled, "What do you say to going to bed? I can give you one of your Christmas presents early."

A dark smirk slipped on to Severus' face as he gently placed the wrapped gifts into one of the closets and headed towards his room, Harry dragging him along, "An early present you say? This should be fun."

It was finally Christmas morning when Harry and Severus got a surprising wake up call. The twins had climbed onto their bed and began jumping on them, "Daddy! Father! Wake up! It's time to open the presents! Come on! Wake up wake up wake up!"

The two parents grimaced as they looked at the clock which read 6:27am. Harry looked over at Severus and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing the words, 'I told you so.' So that only Severus could see. They both sat up slowly and followed their bouncing children out of the room after grabbing their bathrobes to cover themselves.

When they reached the living room, the boys were already opening their presents. It seemed as though they were getting disappointed as each gift they opened proved to be of little importance. Severus sat on the couch and pulled Harry into his lap as they watched their children continue to open their presents.

"Is this all there is Daddy? All there is are boring muggle toys and clothes! You must have gotten us better presents!" Lucien griped, a dark frown marring his angelic face.

"Don't be mean! Daddy probably spent lots of money on this stuff! And I think the toys are fun..." Septimius pouted, picking up one of the many toys and shoving it in Lucien's face, "Like this one! It's a... video game! And look! It goes with this big black box thing! And this thing with all the buttons! Can you teach me how to play Daddy?!"

"Of course I can. You know, that's one of my favorite games. I used to sit down and play it for hours!" Harry smiled brightly as he patted Septimius on the top of his head.

Severus smirked, "You just enjoy going fast don't you Harry? Lucien, you better stop complaining about your presents or you won't get anymore. How does that sound?"

Lucien's eyes widened before he cast them down to the ground and mumbled, "Sorry Father... I'll be good."

"Severus, be nice to your son. I'd be disappointed to if I kept getting the same thing every year. I'll be right back." Harry climbed off of Severus lap and went to the closet to dig out the remaining presents. He walked back in the room with 2 large boxes and 2 large pole looking things in one arm, and many small little boxes in the other. He handed the boys one of the big boxes each and one of the large pole things. Then he went and sat back down on Severus' lap with the remaining presents and handed them to him, "Those are the last of the presents Lucien. And those Severus, are little things I bought for you through out the year."

Harry laughed loudly when the two boys began ripping the paper off the presents hurriedly, big grins on their faces.

"YES! I knew it!" Lucien hollered, "Potion supplies! I love you Daddy! Thank you Father! Yes! So cool! Can I go play with them now Daddy?"

"Potions are not TOYS Lucien! They are not something to play with! You should know this by now. Last time you played with a potion you grew ears and a tail! If you can rephrase that question properly you may go into my lab and get the ingredients you will need to properly brew those potions." Severus spoke angrily. Potions were his life. He would not have his son thinking of them as mere play things!

Lucien whimpered fearfully, his ears folded down in his hair, "I'm sorry Father. Um... May I go now, so that I may study how to properly brew these potions Father?"

Septimius looked up at his father with a pleading expression on his face, wanting to join his brother in the lab to brew potions. They both cheered when Severus nodded his head in approval, "Alright, the both of you may go into the lab. But DO NOT touch anything except for the ingredients you need for those potions on that list in your kits! Am I understood?!" The boys nodded their heads in understanding before dashing off to the lab, completely forgetting about all the other presents.

"Well, that went well, don't you think Severus?" Harry mumbled as he turned around so he was straddling Severus' lap.

"Perfectly well. Now, how about you give me the rest of my present while the boys are distracted?" Severus smirked evilly as Harry pulled him up off the couch and lead him to their bedroom.

Harry giggled, "You liked it that much huh? Alright. I'll give you the rest of that wonderful gift."

And a most wonderful gift it was. The best gift Severus had gotten from anyone.

_**THE END** _

**

* * *

**

**Max:** I hope you liked it! Please review! (Huggles)

Lovies,

Mew Max (AKA: Mr. Max) XD


End file.
